


天使攻防！GO！

by bambooxenia



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooxenia/pseuds/bambooxenia
Summary: 没有圣诞礼物的圣诞节是不完整的！
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	天使攻防！GO！

起初，这只是比利一次有预谋的“讹诈”。

例行会议上，超人环顾圆桌一圈，最后说：“那么，还有谁有什么要说的吗？”

整场会议都目光涣散的沙赞仿佛正等着这一刻。超人话音未落，他立刻扬声说：“我有一个提案。”

他微微挺起胸，想让自己显得更可信，可换来的只有海王的扶额，和钢骨的“哦别又来。”

“有提案应该在会议前三天预备申请。”蝙蝠侠用公事公办的口气说。

沙赞哼哼鼻子，交叉其起双臂：“那么超人刚刚为什么要问？例行公事的官僚主义作风吗？”

“他是从哪里学到的‘官僚主义’这个词？”钢骨不无忧虑地想。

“好吧沙赞，请说。”超人微微叹气，决定结束再一次无意义的拉锯。

沙赞清清嗓子说：“圣诞节快到了，我提议进行‘守护天使’的活动。这样有助于成员相互增进感情。”

“不，你只不过是想找个人为最新款的PSX买单。”钢骨一针见血地指出。

“真不敢相信，我竟然在地球又浪费了宝贵的三分钟！”绿灯侠说罢已经从椅子上站了起来，紧随其后的是海王和蝙蝠侠。

“谁能给我解释一下，这是一个怎样的活动吗？”神奇女侠显然不会放过任何一个了解人类风俗习惯的机会。

“据我所知，”一直沉默地端坐着的火星猎人说：“这是一个专在圣诞节前夕举行的游戏。参加的人把名字写在纸上互相进行抽签，如果你抽中了某人的名字，你将成为他或她的守护天使，在圣诞节你必须送对方一件他或她要求的礼物，或者完成一个愿望。”

“火星猎人说得没错。”超人点点头说。

“那么沙赞说得很有道理，这个活动确实可以增进正义联盟成员之间的感情。”

“就通过送指定的礼物？”蝙蝠侠冷哼一声，“要这样，我们可以通过一个支票签名实现世界和平。”

不得不说，在危急时刻，所罗门的智慧还是有其作用的。沙赞机智地补救道：“或者我们可以换一个玩法，把这变成一个竞赛！”

“天呐他发现自己已经说出‘玩’这个词了吗？“钢骨非常想捂住沙赞的嘴，遗憾的是，现在还在开会。

“你说说看？”神奇女侠微微偏头，以一种鼓励的语气说。

“我们可以把这搞成积分制。大家把想要的礼物或愿望记录下来，但不能公开宣布。如果你被自己的守护天使送了想要的礼物，那么得3分，相对的如果送给被守护人正确的礼物，那么也可以得3分。但如果你送给被守护人以外的人他想要的礼物，也可以额外得2分，如果被守护天使以外的人送了想要的礼物，则要失去2分。圣诞节那天，谁的分数最高，谁就是我们的…正义天使！”

“先不说这个烂爆的名字，‘正义天使’能得到什么奖励？”钢骨问。

“比如……任意指定一位成员做一件事？”沙赞说。

大厅突然陷入沉默。

“那么……我们怎么知道自己的被守护人想要什么礼物？”超人直接越过了赞成与否的阶段。

“这就是大家加深了解的过程啊！旁敲侧击，问出别人的秘密——同时保守你的秘密，直到确定你的守护天使是谁。”说到这里，沙赞微微皱起眉毛，降低了声音，仿佛在讨论核按钮的地点。

“你只是想要更多的圣诞礼物！”钢骨依然选择揭穿他。

“我觉得这很有意义。”

力挽狂澜的依然是神奇女侠。显然，从头到尾她都在认真考虑这个近似于恶作剧的可行性。

“我无意冒犯，女士，”从头到尾以沉默不合作显示态度的海王决定终于打破了沉默。“没有一个罪犯会因为圣诞节和‘守护天使’就暂缓自己的犯罪计划。况且，现在我的王国里还有一大堆烂摊子……”

“你们，”神奇女侠直接截断了海王的话，尖锐的目光扫过在场的每一个人：“或者权统七海，或者巡猎宇宙，或者拥有最聪明的大脑……可你们却不敢接受一个小小的圣诞节挑战！我一直以为我是在和一群勇士一起工作！”

“好了！”蝙蝠侠放在桌子上的双手支撑起了下巴。“既然这是一个提案，那么就以对待提案的方式来解决——成员全体投票！”

“什么？”绿灯侠终于直接冲向空中。如果不是因为戒指自带的保护措施，他的头大概已经把天花板砸出了坑。“我之前提过的增加乒乓球桌、提供水床、外星生物免检疫提案，你为什么从没经过投票就直接否决了？”

“等这个提案投票结束以后，你可以重新提交提案进行投票！”蝙蝠侠的声音里明显地表达着“别他妈浪费时间让我们赶快搞定这个沙雕”的意思，于是这次绿灯侠居然放弃了继续争论。他缓缓落地，摊开双手说：“对不起沙赞，这次不会站在你这边了。”

沙赞缩了缩脖子。

* * *

然而，几乎出乎所有人意料，“守护天使攻防竞赛”提案居然通过了。

绿灯侠预料得到蝙蝠侠、海王投了反对票——这很明显。女侠、沙赞当然是赞成的。钢骨反对——看来他也明白自己对沙赞不能再继续纵容了。超人赞成——好吧，他对圣诞节总有些病态的热情，这种热情或者也延伸到了这种以圣诞节之名进行劫掠的非正义之举。火星猎人？他的出发点或许和女侠类似，对地球文明的一种毫无效率的研究和效仿。

但是，闪电侠居然投了赞成？

会议结束，大家把抽到的被守护人名字和自己希望的礼物或愿望存储入系统以后，绿灯侠第一时间堵住了闪电侠。

“巴里！真不敢相信你居然投了赞成！你甚至不同意我在房间里装水床！”绿灯侠开始怀疑，他和闪电侠的友谊是不是正经历着史上最大的信任危机。

“为什么你这次那么排斥呢？平时这种热闹你不是求之不得么？”闪电侠皱皱眉，绿灯侠的反对确实出乎他的意料。“而且女侠说得有道理，这很有助于大家互相加深了解。更何况……”话还没说完，闪电侠已经消失了。一阵电光以后，他再次出现在会议室。还没等绿灯侠看清，他已经把手里的PSX塞进了沙赞手里。

“比利，圣诞快乐！”

如果不是亲耳听见，绿灯侠很难相信沙赞低沉的声线能发出这种初中生女生才能发出的尖叫。在沙赞满会议室乱飞的布景中，闪电侠向着绿灯侠比了一个V。

“耶，现在闪电侠领先全联盟。”

于是绿灯侠确定，他们的友谊确实正在经历史上最大危机。

闪电侠的先下手为强仿佛像是打破了什么军备竞赛的平衡。即使是投了反对票的英雄，也再不能坐视其他人取得胜利。于是在接下来的几天中，居然出现了沙赞想通过贿赂钢骨黑进系统窃取各位成员的秘密（钢骨：就算成功了，你买得起吗？），海王让乌贼潜伏在正义大厅的下水道系统偷听（绿灯：乌贼？！亚瑟你是认真的吗？！），超人在其他人谈论圣诞话题时故意偷听他们的心率（闪电侠：克拉克你干脆跟我去给局里的嫌犯测测谎？）等乌龙事件以后，神奇女侠决定她有必要提醒一下这些男孩子。

“我们进行这个竞赛的目的是为了相互了解！我从来没想过用真言套索来赢得比赛！谁再犯规，我会直接让他说出一生中最丢脸的事！”

好吧，连女侠都承诺不首先使用核武器，其他人当然只能选择正当竞争。只有沙赞还有一些小脾气：“可这不公平，火星猎人什么都不做就能知道大家想要的礼物！”

火星猎人觉得这是一个为自己长期受到的误解进行澄清的绝佳机会：“我并不会粗暴地打探别人的思维。平时我只能感应到别人的情感而已。”

于是，在接下来的一段时间内，无论是自愿还是被迫，成员间的交流确实增加了不少。大家带着尴尬的犹疑和彼此心知肚明的保留，谈论着圣诞节和未来的期许。非常奇妙的是，即使每个人都知道这些谈话“动机不纯”，可这并没有阻止打击罪犯、彰显正义的英雄们慢慢滑向那种温暖热切的空气中。

“他们懂得还太少了。”神奇女侠总结到。

当然这其中永远不会包括蝙蝠侠。他既没有向任何人打探信息的举动，也没有向任何人泄露自己秘密的意向。他以一种消极抵抗的方式，继续表达着自己的不赞成。

也或许他压根忘了有这么一码子事。

* * *

12月24日中午，守护天使攻防竞赛终于迎来了它的终点。英雄们有些紧张地聚在会议室里。

“好吧，就算不能赢得比赛，也没什么。至少我现在知道的黑料足以要挟在场的所有人。”绿灯侠干巴巴地说。

“那么我只能把今年11月23日晚23:17你在火箭酒吧的那段视频公之于众了。”蝙蝠侠不动声色地说。

“什么？我什么时候……你怎么知道……你怎么会有……？”在几个未完成的疑问句以后，绿灯侠选择结束这个话题。

“好了，让我们先来公布一下最终的获胜者吧！”钢骨清清嗓子，开始读取系统资料。

大家都不由自主地伸长了脖子。

“我们的‘正义天使’是……神奇女侠。”钢骨的语气，有种众望所归的力透千钧。“她为自己的被守护者送出了正确的礼物，也收到了来自自己的守护天使的礼物。”

“那么神奇女的是谁的守护天使呢？”闪电侠问。

“是我。”海王说。“我向你致以崇高的敬意，戴安娜。”

“显然，我走了一条弯路。”神奇女侠摇摇头说。“让湄拉微笑的方法，最直接的是你直接告诉她，你有多爱她。”

“所以这就是海王的圣诞愿望？！”沙赞说，“那个统领七海的海王？”

“你们不了解情况。”海王说，“这段时间，亚特兰蒂斯有了新的叛乱，可湄拉却总觉得我的处理方式……不够进取。我们这段时间产生了一些矛盾。”

“所以我找来了忒提斯的手镯。”神奇女侠说，“它不仅是统领七海的神器，而且我想湄拉也是它当之无愧的主人。”

“借着送给她手镯的机会，我们好好谈了谈。我想她教会了我怎么好好当一个国王。”海王说。“不过我很好奇，谁又是神奇女侠的守护天使。”

“是我。”绿灯侠用大拇指指向自己。

“什么？甚至是绿灯侠都能成功？”海王简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“是啊，甚至是绿灯侠！”绿灯侠装作无奈地耸耸肩。

神奇女侠看着两人的斗嘴，微笑着说：“我得谢谢你，绿灯侠。我和史蒂夫吃了一顿永生难忘的早餐。”

“愿意为您效劳，女士。”绿灯侠绅士地弯弯腰。

闪电侠拍拍绿灯侠的肩：“你去打探了戴安娜的圣诞愿望？真有你的，你是怎么做到的？”

“很简单，和史蒂夫去一次酒吧。史蒂夫说戴安娜一直对人类恋人之间的早餐很好奇，可他们俩甚至没机会好好坐下来吃一次早餐。所以今天早上，我代替史蒂夫参加了一次空军的试飞。就这么简单。”

“可对于我们却意义重大。”神奇女侠朗声说。

“我也收到了来自我的守护天使的礼物。”超人说，“谢谢你，巴里。”

“所以超人的圣诞愿望是？”绿灯侠问。

“乔治·坎特尔用过的钢笔。”闪电侠答道。

“这又是谁？另一个布鲁斯·韦恩？”绿灯侠撇撇嘴。

“一个曾获得过三次普利策奖的记者。一次公众利益服务奖，一次调查性报道奖，一次国际报道奖。他是我的偶像，我一直尝试奋斗的目标！”绿灯侠觉得超人的目光再闪亮一点没准会射出热视线。

“乔治·坎特尔去世以后，他的生前物品进行了拍卖。而拥有这只钢笔的主人恰巧是个爵士乐迷，所以我用一张法兰克·辛纳屈的黑胶唱片换回了这只钢笔。”闪电侠说。

“好吧，一个老古董和另一个老古董的惺惺相惜。”绿灯侠再次耸耸肩，“所以，这就是所有成功送出礼物的守护天使们吗？”

“事实上，还有一个人……”钢骨说，“蝙蝠侠。”

所有人都震惊了。

“这不可能！”海王说，“他甚至没有给任何一个人送礼物！”

“嗯……这一点或许我可以证明。”沙赞说，“蝙蝠侠实现了我的愿望。”

“蝙蝠侠是你的守护天使？”闪电侠问。

沙赞点点头。

“可他不可能比我更快地送你PSX啊！”这关乎神速力的尊严问题，闪电侠的语气不由严肃了几分。

“因为沙赞的愿望压根不是PSX。”蝙蝠侠轻描淡写地答道。

“不可能！”钢骨也不淡定了，“他已经对我念叨半年了！”

“抱歉，维克，我是很想要PSX，可这还不足以让我过一个完美的圣诞节！”沙赞吐吐舌头，继续说：“对不起，巴里，谢谢你的礼物。”

闪电侠摆摆手：“没什么，其实我也一直想玩PSX，以后来找你一起玩。”

“所以，”钢骨略伤心地说，“沙赞的圣诞愿望到底是什么？”

“弗雷德里克·弗里曼能丢掉双拐。”蝙蝠侠说。

“是的……”沙赞说，“我希望我兄弟能和我一样奔跑，跳跃。这样下次再被学校的混混找上麻烦，就算不变成沙赞，我也能可他一起痛踢那些家伙的屁股。”

“所以，我送了弗雷德里克一副人体工学腿部支架。”

“伙计们，那简直酷到没朋友！弗里德用了三天就习惯了，我们前天还测试了他的百米跑成绩。那真是……”

“韦恩医学的最新产品。”蝙蝠侠的语气里甚至带了一些自豪。

“而你居然没有告诉我？”钢骨的双手已经插到了腰上。

“抱歉，维克，蝙蝠侠说在今天之前得保密。”

“布鲁斯，你是什么时候……”超人试探着问。

“当你们还在用乌贼和超级听力的伎俩的时候。”

* * *

戴安娜成为“正义天使”，几乎是所有人所能预想到的最好的结果，她没有任意要求任何一个人做什么事——你很难说如果是沙赞，会变成怎样的局面。竞赛结束以后，成员们并没有马上离开，而是三三两两地聚在一起，互相表达感谢，致以节日的祝福。

“抱歉，卡尔。”火星猎人说，“你送给了我比我预想中好一万倍的礼物，我却没有让你得分。”

火星猎人想要的礼物是奥利奥圣诞套装，而超人送给他的远比这个珍贵——在距地球4500万光年的NGC 4038星系中，有一颗张满了可以捕捉影像的水晶的行星，而这其中竟然有火星影像。所以超人和绿灯侠来到这颗行星上，选取了几块记录着火星住民生活的水晶，作为送给火星猎人的圣诞礼物。

“不，尚恩，奥利奥套装更适合现在的你。”超人说，“过了圣诞，就是新年了。”

火星猎人伸出手与超人的手相握。“谢谢你们，这次竞赛让我受益匪浅。”

而钢骨和沙赞的谈话则有那么点儿遗憾的意味。

“抱歉，维克，我太傻了，只想着游戏和橄榄球。”

作为钢骨的守护天使，沙赞送给了他一个有全联盟排名前十的所有球星签名的橄榄球，可钢骨的圣诞愿望是希望自己的爸爸今年能回家过圣诞。可这个愿望今年也落空了。

“没关系，我不是也没猜中你的愿望吗？”钢骨有些泄气地说。

“我们以后不能总是打游戏和看球赛。”沙赞说，“今晚，来我家吃饭吧！弗里德一直是你的粉丝！”

“可你的养父母……”钢骨犹疑地说。

“他们最乐意接收无家可归的孩子了！看见你，他们的爱会泛滥十倍！天哪，你一定要去，这样他们就没空非让我吃花椰菜了！就这么定了！”

于是这场稍有遗憾的对话也有了个快乐的结局。

然而另一边，海王和蝙蝠侠的对话却剑拔弩张起来。

海王拿出一个丝绒小盒子：“作为你的守护天使，我知道自己无法猜中你的愿望，可我还是准备了礼物。”

“这不奇怪，因为我的愿望是‘无’。”蝙蝠侠说，“不过，谢谢你的礼物。”

说着，蝙蝠侠打开了小盒子。

里面是一颗浑圆的珍珠，只是光芒已经稍稍黯淡。然而，在丝绒的映衬下，它显得那么华美，充满岁月的质感。

“这是……”

超人飞到蝙蝠侠跟前。“这是我向亚瑟提议的礼物。这是你母亲的项链上遗落的珍珠。”

即使全身裹覆在黑色里，在场所有人也能感受到蝙蝠侠暴涨的怒气。

“你怎么敢！”他向超人怒吼道，右手甚至伸向腰带。

“嘿！有气别冲着克拉克一个人发！”海王向前一步。“是我命令侍从在大海里找到的。”

“还有我！”闪电侠化作一道电光挡在超人面前。“我通过震动频率，确定了珍珠的大致范围。”

“还有我！”绿灯侠飞向蝙蝠侠，“海王的侍从带的所有搜索仪器都是我的杰作！”

“还有我！”神奇女侠说。“你能想象这群男孩的审美差到什么地步吗，甚至挑不出一个正确的首饰盒！”

“布鲁斯，”超人轻轻叹口气说，“我不是想要冒犯你。我，以及联盟的所有人，只是希望你知道，我们在乎你，无论是不是圣诞，你从来不是孤身一人。”

蝙蝠侠的右手最终还是从腰带上离开了。他不发一言，紧紧攥着那个首饰盒，匆匆离开。

* * *

“你说老蝙蝠到底是在生气，还是在害羞？”走在通向食堂的过道里，绿灯侠问。

“我猜是后者。”闪点侠答道。“不知道克拉克有没有想到他的超级听力这时正好能派上用场。”

“要么我们打个赌？”绿灯侠灵光一闪。

“我求求你消停一点吧！”闪电侠有气无力地说。“为什么当初投票的时候，你没有现在的兴致？”

“我……只是不喜欢这种形式。”绿灯侠难得犹疑地说。

“这种……什么形式？”闪电侠问。

“好吧……我就实话实说吧，我怕这个游戏让你分心。”

“分心？”

“圣诞礼物，应该是最亲密的朋友和家人表达关心的好机会，而不是通过抽签就这么草率地决定。我还怕你的守护天使送给你的礼物，把我的礼物的风头盖过去。巴里……圣诞快乐。”

说着，绿灯侠居然用绿灯戒变出一个圣诞老人的口袋，从里面掏出一个包装盒。

“谢谢你，哈尔！”闪电侠扬声道，“你太可爱了，虽然维克多送给我的全球证物搜索系统终身会员非常实用，可那永远比不上你送给我的礼物。”说着，他打开了盒子，里面是一个雪花玻璃球，雪花纷纷扬扬地飘落。它比一般的玻璃球大了不少，不过也仅仅是一个玻璃球，甚至连装饰用的小木屋和杉树都没有。

“雪花玻璃球？”闪电侠笑笑说，“哈尔，你真浪漫。”

“这是我从里尔克星带回的水晶，它的能量能一直维系一个微型天气系统。”看着闪电侠探寻的目光，绿灯侠抓抓头发解释道。“我记得你说过，世界上的每一片雪花都是不同的，而且从你的速度来看，雪花形成的过程比它们飘扬的时候更美。所以，我用里尔克星水晶做了个玻璃球，里面是今年中心城下第一场雪时的天气系统。”

“所以，它们是真正的中心城的雪花！”闪电侠惊喜地说。

“是的……”

“天哪，看那颗小冰晶，它长出了冰刺……多美的花边啊！还有那个，多么对称完美的六边形！”闪电侠的目光终于从玻璃球回到了绿灯侠身上。“谢谢你，哈尔，这是我收到过的最酷的圣诞礼物！”

“它最酷的地方，在于只有你能发现它有多酷！”绿灯侠眨眨眼，“不客气。”

“我也有礼物要送给你。”说着，一道红影晃动，闪电侠手中也多了个包裹。“圣诞快乐。”

绿灯侠接过包裹打开，里面是一块门牌，上面写着2814。

“你说过，那个征兵所是一切开始的地方。我费了一些功夫，找到了这块门牌。”闪电侠有些害羞地说。“无论有没有游戏，甚至也和联盟无关，我永远不会轻视你的礼物，也不会忘记给你的礼物。”

绿灯侠的表情难得认真起来。“巴里，谢谢你……你不知道这对我意味着什么。”

“不，恰恰相反，我知道。”闪电侠也真正地回应到。“伙计，圣诞快乐、”

一种舒适的沉默在两人间酝酿着。就在绿灯侠准备说些什么的时候，前方食堂的一阵喧闹吸引了两人的注意，他们赶紧走了进去。

食堂里已经有不少人了。“是玛利亚·凯莉！”沙赞指着前方临时搭起的小舞台，声音都在颤抖。

穿着红白色圣诞迷你裙的玛利亚·凯莉看见闪电侠和绿灯侠走进来，对着话筒说：“应绿灯侠先生的要求，一首《All I Want For Christmas is You》，献给闪电侠！”

闪电侠猛地转过头看着绿灯侠，只见他一脸震惊。

“我什么时候？！”绿灯侠结结巴巴地说。

可已经没人注意他说什么了。前奏一起，玛利亚·凯莉唱出了第一个音，于是联盟的所有人都随着旋律摇晃起来，圣诞的气氛终于达到顶点。

一曲结束，玛利亚·凯莉像她出现时那样，迅速地离开了。

“哈尔，你真的太棒了！”依然亢奋的闪电侠搂住自己的好兄弟，“这真是一个完美的圣诞！”

“好吧……你喜欢就好……”绿灯侠也不知道是应该解释一下自己完全不知道发生了什么，还是就这么成为此刻全联盟中最受欢迎的人。

离开了众人的玛利亚·凯莉重新变回火星猎人的样子，对刚刚自己的发挥非常满意。他已经知道了绿灯侠的圣诞愿望才是PSX，可绿灯侠对闪电侠情感波动已经强烈到就算不用探查他的思维也不可避免地能感受到。所以，出于守护天使的自觉，他还是选择了献给闪电侠的《All I Want For Christmas is You》。

可是刚刚唱歌的时候，绿灯侠的情感波动也让他对自己的决定有点怀疑。那其中不仅有喜爱，还有震惊、犹疑、紧张，甚至是胆怯。

胆怯？对于一个绿灯侠，认真的？

或许，他对于地球人类的风俗学习，还不够到位吧。

可这并不代表着这不是一个有趣的游戏，不是吗？


End file.
